blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Secrets
Pure Secrets (純粋 秘密, Junsui Himitsu) is a spin off of Household Conflicts. The whole story is focused between the relationship of the Takagi and Usami Households. Plot The story is centered around the relationships between the Usami Household and the Takagi Household. It is mostly in the point of view of either Misaki Takagi or Aki Usami in which they talk about their relationship in the past as highschool students. It was also in here that Aki and Misaki reconciled their love and got married thus uniting the two Households. Characters Misaki Takagi (高木 美咲, Takagi Misaki) :Misaki is the cousin of Lan Takagi in his father's side. He is diligent and proud of his duties as the tutor of Lan and takes his safety to the extreme. He is a graduate of Keiya University and takes the job as an editor-in-chief in Kotokawa Publishing majoring in literature. It was later revealed that Misaki and Aki had a relationship but they separated before they graduated highschool, leaving Misaki feel a little bitter about romantic relationships. Despite the pain, he still kept his affectionate attitude and is well-respected by everyone. Aki Usami (宇佐見 秋, Usami Aki) :Aki is the older brother of Haru and the firstborn child of the Usami clan in the main branch division. He is the stern and sort of prideful heir who excel in his job as an author in numerous fictional stories. Aki seems to take a liking towards his brother's childhood bestie, Lan Takagi and would usually seek ways to steal his attention from Haru. It was later revealed that he and Lan's cousin, Misaki were in a romantic relationship before but it didn't last long and they eventually separated when they graduated. Despite five years have passed, he still has feelings towards Misaki and he slowly but surely develops the feelings he had in the past. Tsubaki Nakahara (中原 椿, Nakahara Tsubaki) :Tsubaki is one of Misaki's colleagues and friends in Kotokawa Publishing. He seems to develop strong feelings towards Misaki, taking advantage of his kindness and cute looks. Tsubaki claimed to know more about Misaki to make Aki jealous and eventually give up on loving him. At one point, his feelings took over him and he nearly raped Misaki before Aki came to the rescue. Despite the attempted assault, he and Misaki still kept their friendly relationship. Amane Yukishiro (雪代 天音, Yukishiro Amane) :Amane is one of Misaki's colleagues and friends in Kotokawa Publishing. She is supportive to everyone in the department and tries her best to contribute to the department as much as possible. Amane revealed that she likes yaoi and is a well-known fujoshi in her personal blog. Lan Takagi (高木 蘭, Takagi Ran) :Lan is the heir of the Takagi clan in the main branch division. He is Misaki's cousin and is annoyed at his protectiveness over him to the point of not seeing Haru whenever he wants. Because of that, he and his cousin often have heated arguments and misunderstandings against each other. Nevertheless, Lan still cares for Misaki and is very supportive towards his cousin's goals. Haru Usami (宇佐見 春, Usami Haru) :Haru is the middle child in the Usami clan in the main branch division. He is the little brother of Aki whom he doesn't deal with very well because of their different personalities. Haru is Lan's childhood friend and lover and loves to spend most of his time with him until Misaki came and 'sealed' Lan away. He can be seen sulking at the fact that his brother and Lan's cousin were the first ones to unite the Takagi and Usami Household. Trivia *Like the Enigma Identity and the Fake Engagement Trilogy, Pure Secrets is mainly to feed her hunger for yaoi/boy love/shounen-ai. Category:Spin-off Category:Singles